The Truth About Mickey Mouse
by jason5-evah
Summary: Finn discovers the ultimate secret that no one would have ever guessed.


Dear whoever is reading this,

I'm about to die. It's a long story on why I'm about to be sent to a part of Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, so I figured I would write this letter to my family, friends, and the lunatic Disney conspiracy fans that still keep up with the DHIs. If you're worried about my survival, don't be. I've been in worse situations. I just need the truth to come out before I am silenced. As of right now, I am the only one that knows the secret that has been hidden for well over 60 years and it's time I tell the world.

Mickey is evil.

Now before you go all Mickey fanatical on me, please here me out. He's counting on no one to believe me. I know I sound crazy and this theory sounds impossible, but I have the facts. Use whatever imagination you have left to believe me, even if for a moment. It will be crucial to your survival as well as mine.

I didn't believe it until after the final battle in Disneyland. Everything was good, because we defeated the Overtakers. As far as we knew, the Overtakers were history. I thought everything was fine, but someone brought to my attention that for a moment during the battle, I was dead. The characters in the park brought me back to life. I was grateful thinking that a certain mouse was responsible for my life coming back. I was wrong. Mickey did nothing to help me. Now, why would he do that knowing there are other people in the park, other _characters_ , which could save me? With this in mind, I decided to do some research.

I went to the one place that would have the answers: Disneyland. After almost dying multiple times by the broomsticks from Fantasia, getting trapped in Mickey Mouse's house, and being run out of Toontown, I was able to come up with the ultimate conclusion: I was in way too deep.

After doing even more research after that incident, I started asking around about Mickey Mouse. Some characters said they loved Mickey and others said nothing and told me to stop asking. One source, which I promised not to name, said he was good friends with Mickey, but when he found out Mickey's supposed plan, he tried to stop him, and the result was losing his spot in the Paint the Night Parade. The source never said what Mickey's plan was or that Mickey was evil. Maybe Mickey wasn't always evil. So I came up with a theory that could change your opinion about Mickey Mouse.

November 18, 1928. The day steamboat Willie was sent out into the world. Mickey was on his way to being the most popular mouse on earth. All was well until Walt discovered that Mickey was more than just your average creation. The people believed he was real and as a result he _was real_. Walt didn't know what to do so he supported Mickey's growth. Mickey was getting too big and Walt started seeing something in Mickey that wasn't there before. Mickey wanted power. So Walt had to contain the mouse and he created more stories and more characters to get into the spotlight in order to control him. It didn't work and Mickey was still growing too fast. Walt's next plan was to create the most powerful villain to defeat Mickey Mouse, and in 1940 Chernabog was made and defeated, not by Mickey, but by the sun. Walt was beginning to panic.

You would think he would tell someone of the craziness going on, but he didn't because of the risk of his creation being destroyed. He never wanted anyone to get rid of Mickey. He just wanted him to be contained so he never got out of hand. By 1955, Walt opened his playground for Mickey Mouse. Disneyland was the home built for Mickey so he wouldn't be seen in the real world. But Walt underestimated his creations. Mickey wasn't the only character that was now _real_. All his other creations needed a home. What was built as a prison for Mickey was now the home to a ton of other characters. Walt had to build other parks in Florida, California, and all over the world so his characters could live in peace.

After Walt died no one knew the risks in the parks. There were rumors, sure, but no one believed that the characters were real. Magic wasn't real to the outside world. But as the cast members started believing the truth, Mickey disappeared. They panicked figuring that the villains were the cause. So in 2005 Wayne Kresky put a plan into action and created holograms to be a part of the park and see what was going on. Only, that's _exactly_ what Mickey wanted. He wanted our attention to be on the villains and not him. So the five DHI's found the Stonecutter's Quill. We defeated the Overtakers because they were the only ones who could stop Mickey. Were they trying to be heroes? Not really. They just didn't want to live in fear of Mickey. _They_ wanted to be feared. In a sense they were trying to do the world a favor by locking up Mickey, but that means they would lock up the innocent characters as well. Anyways, we defeated Chernabog which is what Mickey wanted. What he didn't expect was _me_.

That's right. I survived the battle. He knew that I would figure it out if I were alive and so did the other characters, which is why they rebelled and saved me. Mickey couldn't fight back because it would give him away. So he let me live, for now.

You're probably wondering what Mickey's plans are. Why would he possibly want? That's easy: World Domination. Mickey is too greedy and wants the world. I mean, he's pretty close to getting it, anyways. Millions and Millions of people love him already. How hard could it be? And with the help of Minnie Mouse and maybe a few others, Mickey could get there.

But what about the one character that could ruin Mickey's plans? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was close. He was ignored for far too long until he cut a deal with the mouse. Ever wonder why all of a sudden Oswald had his own hats and pins and stuffed animals? All a part of the deal.

Mickey is on his way to taking over the world. And as I'm locked away in some strange place in Disneyland, I hope you know that there is hope for Mickey to be stopped. One, you could try to find me. I've narrowed the search down to Adventureland. I have to be somewhere there. Hopefully, this letter will show up while I'm still there. If not, oops. Two, you can actually try to team up with the characters and work together to find the pen. Use the pen to defeat Mickey. Or three, you can get me out of here.

Help me and I will make it out of here. But if I end up disappearing because no one came for me I just want you to know that I hate you all (Especially you, Philby).

~Finn Whitman

Kingdom Keeper

Hero of the Magic Kingdom

*other stuff*

And to my favorite fairlie,

FIND ME. SRSLy. Also, sorry for missing our date. I fell into a mouse trap.


End file.
